Blue Moon
by WhiteWolf0095
Summary: (OC, post X2)2 powerful new mutants have come to the attention of both the x-men and the brotherhood. with thier unique abilities and friendship, who is really in control? the brotherhood, x-men? or are the strangers just playing them both for fools?
1. chapter 1

Ok ok, so this is the first story I started "officially" working on, but it's not the first one I've posted. I would REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS! (PLEASE!)

I don't own any of the original characters, the mansion, or the places written about --well, most of them, I do rule a select portion of the world discretely... WAHAHAH!—that are used in this story. The character Mari, also, belongs to AKA: Amara Lewis.

As always, I apologize for grammatical/spelling errors.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier sighed and sat back in his wheelchair. What to do, what to do? He removed the helmet, cutting off his connection with cerebro. The patterns of the mutant, or_ mutants _he'd been following had been erratic, and now he could find no trace of them.

He'd been first checking on Storm's location when he couldn't reach her cell phone while she was away for a few weeks, when he'd sensed, or rather came in contact with, the two. Their power was shockingly immense, and he almost mistook them for ones of the brotherhood before he'd realized that the two were female.

He'd been tracking them for several weeks now, and their sudden disappearance disturbed him. Could Eric Lehnsherr, otherwise known as Magneto, have gotten a hold of them?

He exited the enormous gray circular room with an uneasy sense of dread. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he should find them. Not a greedy or haughty man by nature, he had no intension of using them, if they were willing to at least talk with him, but he felt as if he should reach them before Eric had, for Charles knew all too clearly what his intensions for the duo were.

"Are you ok, Professor?" Ororo asked when she saw him. He realized that his anxiety over the pair was showing on his face. He smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you Ororo." She gave him a warm smile and continued down the hallway to her room. The school was warm, the constant clamor and talk of the students seemed to calm him and make him in the end believe that everything would be all right. Students passed him with greetings and smiles. He knew everyone as personally as he was able, keeping the firm belief that the more that he stayed connected to the children, the easier it was to reach them, not to mention convey the lessons he taught.

He did have a long day, filled with many unexpected, but anticipated events. You would be severely wrong and mighty naive if you thought everything ran smoothly at an institute for mutant children, most just learning how to harness their abilities. Many had been runaways and outcasts, and the school the only place they were accepted. Running away or thrown out of their homes out of fear from their friends and family, the government on some of their heels. This is why he created this school, to see that the kids were safe and at home.

He decided that he shouldn't worry about this today, and talk to the others tomorrow. The kids were getting ready for bed, and so were they.

"What's the matter?" Jean asked, coming into the room, Logan behind her. There was a slight hint of curiosity in her voice, as if she anticipated something. Logan just looked annoyed.

"Sit down," the Professor gestured to them to take a seat at one of the green couches situated in his office. They sat. Jean obviously took the spot next to her fiancé, Logan stood.

"I've come in contact with two very powerful mutants a few weeks ago while using Cerebro, and I'm afraid of what might happen to them," he started.

"What do you mean?" asked Storm, sitting delicately on the relatively overstuffed couch near the window, by a silent Kurt.

"It means that if Eric happens to stumble upon these two, then he would no doubt do anything in his power to get them on his side. We, I feel, have to reach them beforehand." The professor looked grave.

"Where are the mutants now?" asked Logan, who usually stayed content listening but often joined in when he felt he should, or if there was an argument going on.

They all turned to look at him, then the Professor.

"That's what worries me, I can't find them, I fear that they're already in the hands of Magneto." The professor put on a grave face. "I would like Jean, Storm, Kurt and Scott to try to find them. Last I checked, they were somewhere in Indiana, I think in a little town called Greenfield, near Indianapolis."

"What do we do if or when we find them? Will they be willing to cooperate?" asked Scott seriously.

"I don't know, but they are extremely powerful, be careful. If they know you're looking for them, they might do something rash that could endanger you, them, others, or bring them to Magneto's attention. Be careful and good luck."

The four departed. Logan looked thoughtfully after them.

"Why don't I ever get to go on these kinds of missions?"

"Because," the Professor answered truthfully, "I'm afraid you might make the situation worse. As all of us are aware, your people skills are a little less than first-rate."

With that witticism on the matter, Charles wheeled out of the room with a slight smile as Logan let out a bark of laughter.

Two figures stood in stony silence, black umbrellas sheltering them from the pouring rain. The flowers resting on the grave plaque in front of them were being bombarded with droplets the size of quarters as thunder rolled in the near distance. The echoing shish of the rain was the only other thing to be head.

One girl, barely making 5'1" in height turned away and headed back to the ford explorer several hundred meters away. Her waist long wavy dark brown hair was damp and clung to well defined and high cheekbones under large and incredibly deep and expressive pure emerald eyes that could tell, or in the instance now, hide so much. She had high arched eyebrows and a straight and pointed nose that came close to looking too long for her face. Her beautifully sculpted lips were full and so distinct in their own color and her naturally dark tanned completion so smooth that there was hardly need for any type of makeup. Her figure was a rare thing, so close to perfect for one her size. She had, in her standards, fairly long legs that diminished all hint of stockiness; as the woman walked, she seemed to glide.

The other woman, well over a head taller than her companion turned to look at her before following. Her long legs soon closed the distance between the two. She was a tad lanky, but that only added to her graceful gate. She was as beautiful as a sunrise; for that's what one could mistake her as the personification of such a stunning sight. Her natural radiance seemed to pervade and demean the rain and dreariness around her. She had a Greek look about her, which stood out in her face, lush lips, again with perfect shade and upturned eyes that slightly resembled those of a cat's with the amber hue to them. She brushed her bright orange, shoulder length feathered hair from her face as she slid into the driver's seat.

"Kara, you ok?" the orange haired woman asked.

The other looked up. "Yeah." She said quietly. "Let's get out of here."

The Explorer slowly made its way down the gravely path.

"Do ya wan ta talk 'bout it?" the orange-haired woman asked.

"No sense in re-living the past, Mari." Kara said, a statement that served its purpose to effectively end the conversation.

Mari continued to drive, and the pressing silence remained. She hated silence, so she effectively solved the problem by turning on the radio. Flipping through the channels, she soon found a channel she liked. Martina McBride sang at her fullest one of her greatest hits on the countdown. Mari smiled and broke into song as the chorus came. She well outmatched Martina in vocal ability, but chose not to use it to become famous but rather to attract men at the many bars she and Kara visited on girls' nights out all over the country. As she didn't have the stunning talent to dance like a goddess, Kara's side, she sure could sing like one. At the bars the two took favor to and frequented, they had nicknames, Mari rightfully earning her title of Angel, which many said suited her for her sweet personality and great humor. She took confidence in the fact that she could make anyone smile, and her generous nature earned her plenty of free drinks. She was a woman who knew what she wanted out of life, and was well on her way to getting it. Her charm and negotiating skills she had developed ever since teaming up with her friend, seemed to get her ( and Kara, who usually caused it,) out of any trouble.

Kara had affected herself the name Dragon, due to her fiery temper and ironic sense of wit. She was outspoken and defiant and wasn't afraid of telling people what she thought, she was a master of sarcasm, and therefore didn't get along well with many, only Mari's driving patience with the woman kept her from losing it. On the other hand, Kara could be unbelievingly patient, like a sniper, waiting endlessly for the right time to strike, usually on the tactics she set up. She was one of cunning, plans, strategy, and manipulative maneuvering, which most often resulted in them getting the best of the outcome, such as money, without anyone suspecting them. Some would call them criminals, Kara just called it fun.

State Road 9 was surprisingly empty for the middle of the afternoon, though it was kind of hard to see that anyone could drive in this type of weather. The windshield wipers were on full blast, whipping from side to side as fast as they could go. Vision was minimum, but the two drove anyway.

Thunder cracked and they saw the flash of lightning through the blur. The rain seemed to pound harder that Mari thought, with critical humor, that it would be fairly amusing if it dented the hood of the car. The radio started to break up, and soon all they heard was static. Kara put an end to the distasteful noise. Suddenly there was something in front of them, Mari swerved to avoid a head on collision, but the slippery roads allowed them no slack, the brakes gave out and they went skidding toward the guard rail.

They were thrown to the left as the car came to an abrupt halt. A moment of stillness passed before both straightened in their seats, Kara uttered a curse word and Mari shook her head to clear it. The two were very confused and understood nothing of what was going on.

"The airbags didn't go off... shows just how faulty this thing is, I knew that rental guy cheated us out of our money," observed Mari. She was one to regain composition quick. Kara, checking herself for unnoticed injuries, responded "Well then why did you take it?"

"No idea." Mari replied truthfully.

Kara looked out the window. They were in the middle of the road. That was odd; they stopped so suddenly she was certain that they had hit the protective barrier. Something caught her eye through the watery haze, a figure, no, two... though that was all she could make out. Was that what they had swerved for? She tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, but it was stuck. Another curse word escaped her lips as she struggled with it. The day just seemed to get worse and worse.

There was the sound of constricting metal as the car was lifted off the ground. The girls were completely still.

Kara reached out wither mind and touched the first figure, not enough to be noticed, but just to tell what was going on and if this form was causing the unnatural levitation of the car. She skimmed the fringes of the psyche: contempt, a feeling of power over the ones in the car, yes; the man was certainly causing this. She jumped as the man seemed to sense that she was there and put up impenetrable blocks. She dared not antagonize the person, lest he drop the car, which was now about twenty feet in the air.

The car was lowered and Kara fumbled with her seatbelt again, this time getting it loose. She opened the door and jumped out of the car. Mari followed suit.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kara shouted over the drizzle of rain.

* * *

I hope this has in the least spiked a hint of attention or curiosity. If not, than I have failed miserably as a writer... but! I will not know yet until you review! Please? Make my day? 


	2. chapter 2

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kara shouted over the drizzle of rain. She reached mentally forward once more, only to the strong one's partner: Anger, a slight annoyance with the man beside them; tired of arguing, but adoring all the same.

Kara withdrew, confused and a little pissed that that it gave her no information to deal with the situation at hand.

"I don't like repeating myself!" she shouted again.

Silence, then muffled laughter reached their ears. Mari looked at Kara, now very unhappy. She stalked forward, straight toward the mysterious pair.

Mari ran after her, grabbing her friend's arm, and trying to pull her backward. "I don't like the feeling of this, Kara, something bad's here." She whispered.

Kara turned to look at her; her eyes seemingly glowing.

"Then stay where you are." She continued to walk ahead. She was almost to the pair, close enough to see the man was old and the woman was blue-and naked.

Off the subject, but Kara couldn't help it. She turned to the woman "Aren't you cold?"  
The woman hinted at a closed lipped smile, then shook her head, looking at the man in an 'I- told- you – so' glance. Kara didn't like it. Turning to the old man, she commanded, "Name."

The man laughed again. He was in plain clothes, dark blue jeans and a heavy red sweater. His white hair fell just below his ears. His shockingly blue eyes held amusement at the girl's impatience.

Kara opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a booming whoosh, and wind nearly blowing her away and to the ground. A stunningly neon red beam flew between them, leaving a smooth gash in the road. All three whipped their head to see a large black jet hovering estimated 15 meters away.

The man turned to Kara and held out his hand. "These people are here to kill you, I've come to stop them, hurry, come with us and I'll explain everything!" He said. She looked at him suspiciously, then back at the jet. There was a man with a red visor jumping the short distance from the opening of the jet to the ground. His hand was to his temple and another blast shot right behind Kara, who jumped out of the way. "Mari!" she screamed at her friend, who immediately started to run to her, but was stopped in her tracks by a red beam cutting her across. A white haired, chocolate skinned woman met her there, and was talking to her frantically. Kara saw with fright as Mari nodded and turned with the woman. Kara ran after them, but the man with the visor, soon joined by a tall woman with shoulder length red hair was running to them. Kara tried to reach out to Mari with her mind, but was met by a mental wall. Kara traced it back to the woman in red and glared at her, forcing her back with her telekinesis. The woman stumbled and fell to he knees, clutching at the red visored man.

The man Kara had previously been negotiating with grabbed her arm, getting her attention. "Come with us, there will be time to save your friend, I promise that."

Having no other visible choice, and being in a very vulnerable confused state, Kara nodded shakily. From seemingly nowhere, a helicopter came, the three of them scrambled aboard, and were soon away from the road, the strange jet, and the trashed explorer.

She turned to the white haired man., who handed her a helmet with a speaker from the front seats. She had the blue woman with red hair and –scales? - sat in the back.

She put it on, turning on the communication system on the side, she spoke.

"What's your name and what the hell is going on?"

"I am Magneto, but please, call me Eric." He gave her a warm smile that she didn't buy. Her own expression remained steely and demanding. Eric sighed. "Those people are called the X-men, they're a band of powerful mutants who are recruited to try and reason with the government about all these acts and such they're threatening to put out."

Kara scoffed. "In the open? That's suicide! How do they expect to do that when the government just takes advantage of the reasoning and twists it around on them?"

Eric's smile widened with seemingly pride, a teacher whose new student knew the alphabet by heart.

"I've a proposition for you." He said, turning to get a more comfortable position to face her.

She glowered at him, suspicious.

Again he laughed. "Stop being so cautious, you've nothing to fear from us." He said reassuringly. Kara wanted to get on with it, so she softened her expression a little, making it seem like she was taking his words to heart, she'd play her cards as the unsuspecting refugee for the time, maybe she could wheedle more out of this man on what's really going on. Did she believe him at the moment? Not a bit.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! 


End file.
